Las mágicas aventuras de John Watson
by Silabaris Legi
Summary: Crossover BBCSherlock!HarryPotter / AU / Teenlock / Slash / Sherlock/John / En el verano de 2010, John Watson está listo para entrar a la misma secundaria que su hermana mayor, sin embargo una inesperada carta llega al 221B de la calle Baker.
1. Preludio

**Summary:** Crossover BBCSherlock!HarryPotter / AU / Teenlock / Slash / Sherlock/John / En el verano de 2010, John Watson está listo para entrar a la misma secundaria que su hermana mayor, sin embargo una inesperada carta llega al 221B de la calle Baker.

 **Advertencias:** AU, crossover BBCSherlock!HarryPotter, teenlock, slash, Sherlock/John

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Harry Potter como Sherlock y todos sus personajes, universos, adaptaciones, reinterpretaciones, presentes y pasadas NO me pertenecen. Esto en un fanfiction sin fines de lucro.

Silabaria L.

* * *

 **Las mágicas aventuras de John Watson**

~oO0Oo~

 **Preludio**

 _7 de agosto, 2010. 221B Baker St., Londres_

La actividad era flemática en la calle Baker aquella soleada mañana dominical. John la observaba desde su ventana con una perezosa mano restregando sus ojos y un bostezo descubriendo su boca. Un domingo de verano tan corriente como cualquier otro, salvo porque ese era el día en que cumplía once años. No esperaba ninguna gran fiesta pero sabía que Carl y Mike vendrían a jugar vídeojuegos y a comer pastel. Estaba feliz porque entrarían los tres a la misma secundaria ese año, donde también estudiaba su hermana Harry.

(En una esquina de la calle, el aire osciló durante unos segundos, como si una pequeña porción de atmósfera tuviese vida propia).

Bajó a la cocina arrastrando los pies descalzos. Estaba solo en el piso, Martha y Harry ya estarían abajo atendiendo el local, aunque los domingos por la mañana casi no había clientes. Le habían dejado un plato con tortitas en la encimera, como cada día, y el olor de la miel lo fue despertando poco a poco. Lo bueno de que su tutora fuese dueña de una cafetería era que siempre había algo delicioso para desayunar. Se sirvió un poco de leche y se llevó la comida al sofá para ver la televisión.

(En el primer piso, una mano enguantada empujaba la puerta del Speedy's, haciendo repiquetear las campanillas).

Puso su programa favorito y se instaló completamente feliz con su satisfactoria y normal vida. Era un domingo de vacaciones de verano, era su cumpleaños... y John aún no lo sabía, pero también era el día que jamás olvidaría.

~o0o~

 **Interludio**

–¿Disculpe? Carta para John Watson, habitación del tercer piso, 221B de la calle Baker.

Martha Hudson escuchó la frase pero no alzó la vista en seguida. Sabía que aquello podía pasar, lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Lo había visto en John. Cuando Harry cumplió los doce años sin haber recibido ninguna carta se sintió enormemente aliviada, pero John sería diferente. Él la tenía.

–¿Y usted es? –levantó la vista del libro de facturas que había estado revisando sobre el mostrador y se encontró con una mujer alta y atlética, de cabello corto, completamente blanco.

Miraba alrededor de forma insegura, lo cual no le pareció extraño porque nunca había pisado su cafetería una mujer tan particular como esa. Tenía los ojos de un extraordinario color ámbar y su edad era indefinible. Se podría decir que usaba un vestido largo, pero aún llevaba pantalones debajo y una capa por encima. No era ropa de verano, ciertamente. Predominaba el negro con franjas color púrpura y botines de cuero con una enorme hebilla de metal. Parecía elegante y enérgica, empero.

–Rolanda Hooch, a su servicio, madame –contestó la mujer, con una reverencia.

–Hudson, por favor, Martha Hudson. Tome asiento, prepararé té.

Harry, que había estado limpiando las mesas, observó todo el intercambio y su mirada se oscureció. No estaba feliz con la noticia _"ya somos dos"_ , pensó. La envió en busca de John, y mientras la curiosa mujer se acomodaba en una mesa, cerró el local. No había clientes después de todo.

–Viene de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? –susurró con tristeza.

Rolanda pareció notoriamente sorprendida.

–No soy del todo _muggle_ –dijo simplemente Martha.

–¿ _Squib_? Pero en el registro decía...

–Hace mucho tiempo que mi familia se mezcló en el mundo _muggle_ , antes de que yo naciera –se explicó. Habría deseado no volver a usar esas palabras de nuevo–. Mi abuela, sin embargo... ella fue... fue una...

–¿Una bruja? –terminó Rolanda.

–Sí. Eso.

Martha no era capaz de decirlo, pero la otra mujer no parecía molesta con su turbación. Tal vez ya sabía su historia familiar, o la imaginaba. Ellos habían cambiado de nombre, de apellido, de condado, de mundo, habían abandonado sus propiedades, su vida... todo. Mucha gente hizo lo mismo durante las últimas dos guerras de la Inglaterra mágica.

–Los padres de John también, por eso... por eso ya sabía que vendrían por él.

–Señora Hudson –dijo amablemente Rolanda. Pareció entender que era un tema delicado para Martha–, ¿él sabe lo que es?

–No, no lo sabe –dijo.

La bruja suavizó su rostro. Resultaba evidente que no era la primera vez que trataba con ese tipo de situaciones, y Martha se preguntó a cuántos hijos de _muggles_ habría ido a buscar a lo largo de su carrera. Tal vez incluso tenía un guión ensayado.

–Él debe ir a Hogwarts, señora Hudson, es por su propia seguridad. Un mago sin instrucción podría...

–Lo sé –la interrumpió, resignada. Claro que lo sabía–. Lo sé.

Harry no, pero John sí. Merlín lo ayudara. Al menos su abuela ya había muerto, porque en lugar de _bruja_ , la palabra que Martha Hudson realmente no se atrevía a decir era _mortífaga_.

~oO0Oo~


	2. Capítulo I ¡Sting!

**Summary:** Crossover BBCSherlock!HarryPotter / AU / Teenlock / Slash / Sherlock/John / En el verano de 2010, John Watson está listo para entrar a la misma secundaria que su hermana mayor, sin embargo una inesperada carta llega al 221B de la calle Baker.

 **Advertencias:** AU, crossover BBCSherlock!HarryPotter, teenlock, slash, Sherlock/John

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Harry Potter como Sherlock y todos sus personajes, universos, adaptaciones, reinterpretaciones, presentes y pasadas NO me pertenecen. Esto en un fanfiction sin fines de lucro.

Silabaria L.

* * *

 **Las mágicas aventuras de John Watson**

~oO0Oo~

 **Capítulo I. ¡Sting!**

 _ **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**_

 _Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

 _Querido señor Watson,_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de Agosto._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Hestia Jones,  
Subdirectora_

Leyó su carta por enésima vez aquella noche, a solas en su habitación y su pecho revoloteaba sin comprender del todo. Estaba inclinado a creer que era una broma, que en cualquier momento Martha y Harry se echarían a reír. Pero la mirada furiosa que ahora tenía Harry para él y la melancolía de Martha, parecían indicativos de que no reirían con él en mucho tiempo.

También pensaba en que nunca había visto ese tipo de papel apergaminado o aquella hermosa caligrafía púrpura que no parecía hecha por ninguna imprenta. Tampoco había visto jamás trucos de magia tan buenos como los que había hecho madame Hooch esa tarde, convirtiendo las tazas de Martha en pequeños erizos. Ciertamente tendría que ser una broma demasiado elaborada, y sabía que su familia no tenía tiempo ni dinero para algo así. Tampoco la crueldad.

Estaba molesto con Martha y Harry de todas formas, pero no les había dicho nada porque ellas parecían habérselo tomado aún peor que él. Ambas habían sabido todo ese tiempo el por qué de los raros sucesos que ocurrían a su alrededor. Una y otra vez le habían dicho que nada extraño pasaba, que probablemente era su imaginación lo que le hacía ver fantasmas, o que en realidad nunca se había caído por la ventana de su habitación. ¿Habría sido más fácil para él que le dijeran la verdad desde un principio?

Aquella noche no durmió más que un par de horas por los nervios que sentía. Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando madame Hooch llegó a su casa, lanzada a la sala de estar desde la chimenea toda cubierta de hollín y tosiendo –"prefiero las escobas", había dicho–, John tenía oscuras sombras bajo los ojos pero nada le quitaba el entusiasmo.

Le sorprendió ver subir a Martha vestida con una túnica color lila; nunca la había visto usar algo así. También llevó una para Harry, pero su hermana no salió de su habitación aunque trataron de convencerla de que los acompañara.

–¿Yo también tengo que vestirme así? –preguntó a las dos mujeres frente a él.

Lo turbaba un poco la idea de usar bata todo el tiempo, aunque supuso que pronto se acostumbraría.

–En Hogwarts sí, por supuesto. Es parte del uniforme –le contestó Hooch–. Pero durante vacaciones, la mayoría de los chicos visten ropa _muggle_ en estos tiempos.

 _Muggle_. Era como llamaban a las personas sin magia. A sus amigos, Mike y Carl. Al único mundo que John había conocido hasta entonces, un mundo al que podría dejar de pertenecer. ¿Qué tan diferente sería el mundo mágico? ¿Había realmente un lugar lleno de magia y túnicas?

–Muy bien, ya nos vamos –dijo entusiasmada madame Hooch.

Martha lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó hacia sí. Vio cómo la profesora sacaba un saquito de su bolsillo y tomaba de él un puñado de lo que parecía ser arena muy fina.

–¡Polvos _flu_! –aclaró con simpleza, mostrando el contenido de su mano a John, antes de arrojarlo a la chimenea que previamente había encendido.

El fuego cambió de color con un serpenteo. Un momento sus destellos eran los rojos, anaranjados y azules de siempre, pero luego se volvieron verdes y púrpura. Madame Hooch se metió a la chimenea y, ante los anonadados ojos de John, gritó:

–¡Callejón Diagon! –y desapareció.

–Bueno, ahora nosotros –lo invitó Martha, sonriendo.

Parecía de mejor humor que el día anterior, aunque ambos enviaron una triste mirada al cuarto de Harry, cerrado a cal y canto. Entraron juntos a la chimenea y Martha lo abrazó por la espalda, repitiendo las mismas palabras que la profesora. Súbitamente John sintió que era engullido dentro de un mar de vertiginosas sombras donde no tenía absoluto control de su cuerpo. Cuando creyó que no resistiría más la desagradable sensación, fue lanzado bruscamente contra una gruesa estantería.

John miró alrededor con los ojos como platos. No podía creer que en segundos se hallara en la librería más extraña y espeluznante que jamás había visitado. Las estanterías estaban tan atiborradas y los volúmenes eran tan enormes que ni siquiera se tambaleó aquella con la que acababa de chocar. Se frotó el punto de la sien donde se había golpeado y buscó a Martha con la vista. Ella salió de la amplia chimenea tras él y se le acercó sonriendo, no parecía haber sido despedida bruscamente como John. Lucía apenada y divertida al mismo tiempo.

–Ya te acostumbrarás –le dijo, limpiando el hollín atrapado en su rubia cabeza.

Una vez salieron de la polvorienta librería Flourish & Blotts, John contuvo la respiración ante el agitado callejón adoquinado que lucía como si el tiempo no hubiese avanzado en él desde hacía por lo menos doscientos años. Estaba lleno de anomalías, como en la vitrina de una tienda de mascotas cuyas jaulas contenían ratas de colores y conejos fluorescentes, o más allá donde un anciano de ropa llamativa hacía malabares con pequeñas llamas de fuego azul, o en la tienda de música Magic Songs, donde pudo divisar gaitas, violines, flautas, pero también instrumentos que jamás había visto y algunos de ellos tocaban solos, suspendidos en el aire, como si una mano invisible los ejecutara. Había mucha gente vestida con túnicas, algunos llevaban escobas al hombro y sombreros puntiagudos, aunque muchos usaban ropa similar a la de John.

Tuvieron que ir al banco de Gringotts para cambiar el dinero _muggle_ de Martha por _knuts_ , _sickles_ y _galeones._ "Diecisiete _sickles_ en un _galeón_ y veintinueve _knuts_ en un _sickle_ ", había explicado Hooch, y John se admiró de encontrar un sistema monetario tan absurdo como el que ya conocía.

Desde el banco atendido por duendes hasta la última estrambótica tienda del Callejón Diagon, dejaron a John completamente pasmado. Y es que jamás habría imaginado que Londres albergara un lugar como aquel. Magia, decía Hooch. Magia por todos lados. Como en las películas, como en los libros de la escuela. Magia con colores, olores, chispas, _bibidi_ _babidi_ _bú_. ¡Magia de verdad! Procesarlo habría sido mucho más difícil sin Martha a su lado. Sin embargo, John estaba tan abrumado como emocionado. Porque en principio no quería aceptar el hecho de ir a una escuela diferente a la de sus amigos, o el hecho de estar un año lejos de su pequeña familia, pero allí en medio de ese extraño y efervescente mundo, nada podría convencerlo de dar pie atrás.

Fue en Ollivanders donde conoció a su primer compañero de Hogwarts, aunque honestamente, esperaba que fuese una escuela realmente grande donde no tuviera que topárselo. Le habían dicho que era un castillo, así que tenía esperanzas.

La tienda estaba llena de cajitas alargadas que el señor Ollivander –un hombre joven y menudo– le tendía una tras otra, con sus alargados y nudosos dedos. Contenían delgadas varillas que parecían haber sido talladas en la madera con esmerado detalle, y John tenía que agitarlas una a una, sentado en medio de la tienda mientras era observado por Martha y Hooch, ésta última después de unos minutos se marchó para realizar unos recados personales. A veces, con un único movimiento de su brazo echaba por el suelo un montón de papeles, o un tintero del escritorio, consiguiendo que el gato atigrado de Ollivander le gruñera enfadado.

–Lo siento –decía apenado John.

Pero lejos de molestarse, Ollivander parecía más excitado cuantas más varitas le quitara de las manos. "¡La encontraremos, la encontraremos!" exclamaba sonriente mientras daba ágiles saltos y vueltas entre las estanterías buscando la varita indicada. Tomaba cada cajita con extrema elegancia y delicadeza, como un padre tomaría a su pequeño bebé.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos, de pronto John sintió que algo en su interior se agitaba cuando el garboso hombre le puso en frente una varita de suave color siena, ligeramente curvada. Estiró su mano lentamente y puso sólo un dedo sobre ella, para comprobar que aquel pequeño aleteo en su pecho se hacía más intenso. Luego, ante la expectante y embelesada sonrisa de Olivander, la tomó entre sus dedos, agitando su brazo. Finas cascadas de chispas plateadas y azuladas comenzaron a salir de la punta de su varita y de alguna manera, aquello llenó a John de una sensación completamente desconocida. Cálida. Como si acabara de llenar un vacío que no sabía que tenía.

–Veintiséis centímetros, roble y pelo de unicornio –dijo Olivander, con su suave tono de voz. Parecía genuinamente emocionado, como si encontrar la varita de un mago fuese el más bello milagro–. Fuerte y valiente, pero de carácter comprensivo. Una hermosa y perfecta varita para encantamientos y transformaciones.

John sonrió, observándola, sin entender realmente de qué hablaba el hombre.

–Sting –la nombró, y como si lo hubiese oído, la varita lanzó un puñado de estrellas que se desvanecieron en el aire poco después.

Olivander pareció gratamente sorprendido.

–¡Le has dado un nombre! –señaló.

–¿No se puede? –preguntó, inseguro.

La verdad era que la imaginó como una espada mágica y por eso quiso nombrarla, como en sus películas favoritas. Olivander iba a contestar, pero oyeron un bufido despectivo en su lugar.

–Qué tontería más cursi –exclamó una desagradable y aniñada voz.

Los tres se voltearon para ver a dos chicos que habían entrado a la tienda y parecía que habían estado observando la situación desde hacía un rato, lo cual hizo a John ponerse incómodo porque para él fue un momento bastante personal. Martha los miró con evidente reprobación.

–No seas grosero, James –dijo el mayor de los dos. Sin embargo no era un regaño en toda regla, más bien parecía una apática sugerencia.

–Joven Holmes –saludó rígidamente Ollivander, dirigiéndose al de más edad–. Su hermano menor estuvo aquí hace un par de semanas; ha quedado conforme con su varita, espero.

–Lo está –asintió el tal Holmes, parecía un adolescente si mirabas bien, porque por sus modales y la ropa elegante que llevaba, a primera vista hacía pensar en un adulto de cuarenta años–. Estoy acompañando a mi primo, James Moriarty. También entrará a Hogwarts este año y requiere de una varita.

–Moriarty... –Ollivander pareció seriamente extrañado por un momento–. Muy bien, joven Moriarty, soy Gerhard Ollivander –le tendió la mano con cortesía, pero el niño no la recibió hasta que Holmes lo empujó con disimulo–. Deberán esperar un momento, ya que estoy con otro cliente. Pueden tomar asiento por allá –les indicó con suavidad.

–¿Hogwarts? –preguntó Moriarty a John, sin moverse de su sitio.

Parecía muy engreído para ser un chico tan bajito y con aquel tono de voz tan agudo. Se imaginaba al típico niño rico y malcriado. A juzgar por su ropa, postura y la gomina en su negro cabello, similares a las del mayor Holmes, probablemente era exactamene eso.

–Sí –dijo simplemente John, con desinterés cortante.

No lo intimidaba en absoluto, y no tenía ninguna obligación de contestale nada. El chico le sonrió de forma desagradable.

–¿A qué casa vas a ir? –volvió a preguntar, con ademán altivo.

John no sabía de qué rayos hablaba, pero no quería dejárselo notar.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa? –contestó a secas, provocando una divertida sorpresa de Ollivander.

La cara de Moriarty se deformó en una mueca de desprecio, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Martha intervino, acercándose a John.

–Como sabrás, jovencito, eso no puede saberse hasta que estén en la escuela.

–Yo ya sé que seré de Slytherin –contestó Moriarty, orgulloso por alguna razón–. ¿Cuál es su apellido? No pareces una bruja, ¿son _muggles_?

Aunque John no sabía de qué estaba hablando, tanto su mirada despectiva como su tono de voz hacían pensar en una ofensa demasiado inadecuada para decirle a una señora. Y Martha también lo pensó porque achicó los ojos de esa manera astuta e imperceptible que John conocía tan bien y que sugería una contundente respuesta por venir.

–Me temo, joven Moriarty, que en estos tiempos es mejor que reevalúe sus comentarios –dijo Ollivander muy seriamente.

–Vamos, James –antes de que nadie dijera nada más, Holmes pasó una mano por sobre los hombros del menor con actitud hastiada–. Es suficiente, dejemos que terminen o nunca nos atenderán. Un placer, señora...

Martha no le dijo su nombre, por lo que el joven sólo inclinó la cabeza y se alejó, dejando al trío con una desagradable sensación. Sin embargo, Ollivander rápidamente se recuperó y lo miró con una sonrisa brillante.

–No es usual. Que las nombren, quiero decir, pero las varitas tienen una conciencia y fidelidad. La varita escoge al mago, señor Watson, y me parece que nombrarla es una excelente idea –acabó con un guiño.

John sonrió, y la mirada de Martha tenía de nuevo esa sombra de melancólica felicidad, aunque esta vez con un rastro mucho más obvio de preocupación.

Cuando se encontraron con madame Hooch en una posada llamada El Cadero Chorreante, John aprovechó de esclarecer muchas dudas durante el almuerzo. Casi cada cosa que veía era una nueva pregunta que ambas mujeres parecían bastante complacidas de responder. La más variopinta selección de personas y –para gran asombro de John– criaturas comía en ese lugar. Un semigigante, un cambiante, dos duendes del banco y por supuesto magos y brujas. A John se le caía la mandíbula cada cinco minutos "y esto no es nada", le había dicho Hooch, quien le contó que la clase que impartía en Hogwarts era la de vuelo (¡vuelo en escoba!), además de arbitrar los partidos de un deporte mágico llamado _quidditch_. "En Hogwarts puedes encontrar centauros, unicornios, y si tienes mala suerte, también acromántulas o escregutos de cola explosiva". John pensó aliviado en la cantidad de libros que habían comprado, ya que planeaba leer todo lo que pudiera para no estar tan perdido el primero de septiembre.

No volvió a pensar en Moriarty y Holmes hasta mucho más tarde ese día en su habitación, cuando se puso a hojear _Historia de Hogwarts_ de Garius Comkink, que estaba hechizado para que se actualizara solo con cada nuevo acontecimiento relacionado a la escuela. Allí comprendió a qué se refería el chico cuando mencionó la casa Slytherin, comprendió que había cuatro diferentes y que al preguntarle si ellos eran _muggles_ también les estaba insinuando la importancia que daba a la "pureza de la sangre", tal como hacía Salazar Slytherin, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. John trató de definir dónde lo dejaba eso a él.

Por lo que sabía ahora, sus padres habían sido un mago y una bruja, pero Martha no sabía mucho de ellos porque a penas los había conocido cuando se hizo cargo de Harry y él, y por su puesto no tenía idea de a cual casa habían pertenecido, o si les importaba. Además Martha venía de una familia de magos pero no quería hablarle de ellos y John no quería insistir, porque parecía perturbarla sobremanera. Tanto ella como Harry eran _squib_ , personas nacidas de magos pero que no tenían magia, y al parecer aquello no era ventajoso en el mundo mágico.

Entonces, él era un mago pero había sido criado en el mundo _muggle_ y su familia era _squib_.

Poco a poco en su mente se fue formulando un esquema confuso que encerraba la historia de la escuela, la guerra contra Voldemort (un Hitler cualquiera, en su opinión) que había tenido lugar hacía a penas once años, la condescendencia de Hooch hacia su tutora _squib,_ y sobretodo esa sombra de angustia en el rostro de Martha. Ella estaba preocupada, ella no quería que fuera a Hogwarts. Por momentos se preguntaba si acaso él quería ir. Hooch y Ollivander habían sido muy amables con él, pero ¿qué pasaba si todos en Hogwarts eran como esos dos estirados de Holmes y Moriarty? Ya era suficientemente malo ser el niño nuevo de la escuela, pero esto además se trataba de un mundo que no conocía.

~oOo~

Harry no quiso aparecer durante la cena, y Martha sólo fruncía los labios con angustia cuando miraba la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

–¿Qué es lo que le molesta tanto? –le preguntó John, sin querer tocar sus tortiglioni con queso.

No tenía hambre.

Martha tampoco comía.

–John, esto cambiará tu vida, lo sabes –le contestó evasivamente–. Cuando tengas diecisiete años no habrás hecho la secundaria en el mundo... _muggle_. Serás un mago experto y podrás elegir alguna profesión mágica.

John aún no había pensado en su futuro, ni siquiera antes de saber que era un mago.

–¿Hay médicos en el mundo mágico?

–Sí –sonrió Martha–. Se llaman _sanadores_.

Eso era una buena noticia, pensó John.

–Siempre estaremos aquí para ti, John. Cada verano, cada navidad y pascua, y si en cualquier momento sientes que quieres volver, no lo dudes ni por un segundo, ¿entendido?

–Estaré bien, Martha –sonrió, conmovido. Ella estiró su mano para tomar la suya.

No tenía idea qué le deparaba el futuro, pero estaba bien saber que tenía a Martha Hudson de su parte. Ella era la persona más astuta y fuerte que John había conocido hasta entonces. Ella sabía exactamente qué hacer cuando estaba enfermo, sabía muy bien cómo manejar a un cliente pesado sin llegar a ofenderlo abiertamente, había sabido cómo tratar al _yonki_ de su difunto marido y por Dios que sabía dar un buen derechazo cuando alguien amenazaba a sus dos pequeños. No importaba qué dijeran esos niñitos pijos que había visto en Ollivanders. Si alguien pensaba que ser _squib_ o _muggle_ era malo, es que no conocían a su familia. Algo tenía claro, iba a intentarlo en Hogwarts.

–Aunque extrañaré las tortitas.

Y se abrazaron.

~oO0Oo~


	3. Capítulo II El expreso de Hogwarts

**Summary:** Crossover BBCSherlock!HarryPotter / AU / Teenlock / Slash / Sherlock/John / En el verano de 2010, John Watson está listo para entrar a la misma secundaria que su hermana mayor, sin embargo una inesperada carta llega al 221B de la calle Baker.

 **Advertencias:** AU, crossover BBCSherlock!HarryPotter, teenlock, slash, Sherlock/John

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Harry Potter como Sherlock y todos sus personajes, universos, adaptaciones, reinterpretaciones, presentes y pasadas NO me pertenecen. Esto en un fanfiction sin fines de lucro.

Silabaria L.

* * *

 **Las mágicas aventuras de John Watson**

~oO0Oo~

 **Capítulo II. El expreso de Hogwarts**

Mariposas en el estómago. John siempre había escuchado que eso era lo que sentías cuando estabas enamorado, pero ahora mismo estaba en total desacuerdo. Caminaba junto a Martha por la estación de King's Cross arrastrando su enorme baúl en un carrito y realmente las sentía revolotaer en su interior, muchas de ellas, haciéndole cosquillas que lo ponían a sonreír como un bobo mientras andaba. No estaba enamorado, pero miraba a todos lados con expectación y una ansiedad que nunca antes había conocido. Así que aunque habían salido de casa con tiempo y no estaban apurados, la agitación de John era palpable para cualquiera que lo conociera y para muchos que no.

–Tranquilízate –dijo Martha con sorna–. Parece que vas a estallar en cualquier momento.

–¡Es que esto es tan...! ¡Dios, no tengo palabras!

Había un gran ajetreo a su alrededor, la estación estaba llena de movimientos y ruidos. Con el zumbido constante de los motores como música de fondo, muchas personas iban y venían a su alrededor, haciendo preguntas, confirmando pasajes, algunos corrían y otros sencillamente esperaban, mientras una intachable voz femenina hacía anuncios cada tanto por el altavoz. Por supuesto nada podía ser tan simple en el mundo de los magos. El billete de tren que madame Hooch le había dado, decía "andén 9 3/4", lo cual sonaba realmente gracioso para John, pero no era una broma. Martha lo condujo frente a los andenes nueve y diez, deteniéndose a algunos metros de distancia de la división entre ambos.

Se quedaron de pie allí por un momento.

–Bien, aquí estamos –le dijo ella.

John miró alrededor sin comprender. Las personas seguían su camino sin fijarse en ellos, pero de pronto comenzó a notar a otros chicos que llevaban baúles como él. A veinte pasos venía una familia con dos carritos como el suyo, uno de los cuales tenía encima una jaula con una lechuza. Más allá se acercaba una muchacha con su abuela y un pequeño gato a rayas enroscado en su cuello. Sonriendo, Martha señaló en dirección a la división de ladrillos que había entre los andenes nueve y diez. Un chico de cabello rubio que parecía ser mayor que John se dirigía tranquilamente hacia la barrera llevando su carrito, como si no viera hacia adelante. John estuvo a punto de gritarle "¡hey, vas a chocar!", pero su tutora le tenía puesta una mano en el hombro que lo detuvo. Y entonces, de un momento a otro, el chico ya no estaba allí. Parpadeó y se restregó los ojos pero sabía que no lo había imaginado. Entonces la familia de los dos baúles también se acercó a la barrera, y uno a uno fueron corriendo hacia ella, desapareciendo justo al llegar.

–¿Ese es el andén nueve y tres cuartos? –preguntó John, asombrado.

–Es la entrada –confirmó Martha sonriendo–. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te atreves?

John le devolvió la sonrisa con entusiasmo, preparado para tomar su tren.

–¡ _Okey_ , aquí voy! –dijo, corriendo hacia la barrera.

Por una milésima de segundo la idea de que chocaría cruzó su mente al ver acercarse los sólidos ladrillos en un zoom acelerado, pero la desechó enseguida. No llegó a captar el momento en que sucedió, cuando se dio cuenta sencillamente se hallaba de pie en medio de un andén de principios del siglo XX al aire libre, frente a un cartel que decía "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11:00 hrs.". La hermosa locomotora a vapor echaba humo mientras muchos chicos y chicas corrían de acá para allá saludándose entre sí, despidiéndose de sus familias o persiguiendo sus mascotas. Algunos tenían gordos gatos de colores imposibles, otros llevaban jaulas con lechuzas en su interior de diferentes especies y tamaños, también vio un niño que parecía de su edad con un sapo sentado en su hombro cubierto por un pequeño arnés cuya correa el chico llevaba sujeta en la mano.

No tuvo tiempo de apreciarlo todo porque Martha lo empujó por detrás cuando entró, y lo hizo avanzar para no bloquear el paso. Tras ellos comenzó a arribar más gente. "Andén 9 3/4" rezaba encima del portal que ahora era un arco de hierro. John no cabía en sí de la emoción. Deseó con todo su corazón que Harry estuviera allí compartiendo con él ese momento. "Tal vez el año que viene" pensó. Sabía que había algo peliagudo y complicado ahí, recuperar a su hermana no iba a ser fácil, más aún sin saber qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba.

–Hablaré con ella, pero tienes que darle tiempo –dijo Martha, adivinando sus pensamientos–. La verás por Navidades y todo se arreglará.

John asintió agradecido. No era una sorpresa que le adivinara los pensamientos, lo conocía muy bien. Se acercaron al tren y Martha lo ayudó a subir el baúl, que John condujo por el pasillo hasta encontrar un compartimento vacío mientras ella lo seguía desde el andén tratando de no perderlo de vista a través de las ventanas. Acomodó sus cosas pero dejó el cubículo semi abierto por si alguien más quería sentarse con él. Se asomó al exterior.

–¿Estás nervioso? –le preguntó.

–Algo –mintió John, estaba muy nervioso en realidad.

–Recuerda que puedes volver cuando quieras. Te escribiré cada vez que pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

Martha había comprado una lechuza el día que fueron al Callejón Diagon para poder comunicarse con él.

–Lo sé –contestó sonriendo–. Yo también te escribiré, Martha. Les escribiré a ambas.

Ella le tomó una de sus manos y entonces un fuerte llamado resonó cerca de la cabina del maquinista anunciando la salida. John miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya era hora. Martha tenía los ojos brillantes cuando le besó en la frente y le acarició las mejillas.

–Cuídate John, por favor.

–Claro que sí, mamá –dijo a conciencia. Su tono era jocoso pero lo dijo a conciencia porque en realidad lo sentía.

Nunca la llamaba así porque siempre había sabido que no era su madre biológica. Ella jamás lo había intentado ocultar y desde un principio le enseñó a decir su nombre. Pero había tanto afecto en esa palabra que el nombre de Martha significaba para él mucho más que sólo un nombre. Él sabía que cuando ella lo llamaba John, en realidad quería decirle "te quiero", y cuando él decía Martha le estaba hablando a alguien cuyo profundo lazo no cabía en ninguna etiqueta. Nunca se habían separado antes.

–Oh, mi niño... –contestó ella, dejando rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas–. Te quiero tanto.

–Yo también te quiero –sus ojos habían comenzado a arderle un poco, pero no quería ponerse a llorar ahí–. Me cuidaré, voy a estar bien, lo prometo. Ustedes también. Ustedes también tienen que estar bien.

El tren comenzó a moverse. Ahora sólo quedaban adultos en el adén, muchos asomados a las ventanillas del tren despidiéndose.

–Por su puesto, querido. Vamos a portarnos bien –contestó ella sonriendo emocionada.

El tren comenzó a avanzar pero ellos no se soltaron de las manos hasta que fue completamente necesario. Se dijeron adiós y se quedaron observando mutuamente antes de que el tren se alejara lo suficiente para perderse de vista al fin. Durante unos momentos John se quedó mirando los rieles que dejaban atrás, y luego se acomodó derecho en su asiento.

Había cierto ajetreo en el resto del tren pero no veía a nadie asomarse en su compartimento. Aprovechó aquel momento para revisar su celular. Hooch le había advertido que "esas parafernalias" no funcionaban en Hogwarts pero él quería intentar enviarles un mensaje a Carl y Mike, y como aún no estaban en la escuela, pensó que tal vez podría. Sus amigos se habían desanimado tanto como él ante la idea de ir a un colegio diferente. Lo peor era que ni siquiera podía contarles mucho al respecto. Les dijo que quedaba en Escocia y que era la escuela a la que habían asistido sus padres en cuyo testamento le pedían que también lo hiciera él. Tenía que guardar el secreto más grande de su vida, lo cual era un trabajo durísimo. Además, pensar en que ya no tendría esas largas tardes de vídeojuegos, o sus salidas en bicicleta, las visitas al parque o a la comida rápida, lo hacía sentir triste pero intentaba no indagar en eso. Las vacaciones siempre estarían allí.

En su móvil sólo tenía una barrita de señal y era intermitente pero intentó de todas formas enviar un mensaje.

 _Hey, ya estoy en mi tren a Escocia, ¿cómo van ustedes?_

El mensaje quedó en su bandeja de salida pero pendiente de envío, así que dejó el aparato junto a la ventana esperando a que funcionara después de un rato.

–¿Qué es eso? –dijo una voz, conocida para desgracia de John.

Su tono era acusatorio, como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido, pero no lo amedrentó en absoluto. Tomó el celular y lo metió en su bolsillo.

–¿Qué quieres, Moriarty? –dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta con hastío.

Para su sorpresa, iba acompañado de dos chicos esta vez. De pie en el pasillo, uno era Holmes, el estirado joven que había ido con él a Ollivanders, pero el otro niño parecía de su edad, aunque era más alto que John y bastante pálido, de angulosos pómulos, con el cabello negro y rizado, mucho más alborotado que el de sus compañeros. Le pareció tan pijo como los otros dos, aunque su mirada era extraña. Por un segundo se le había quedado viendo concentrado, con curiosidad, pero luego desvió la vista, tan indiferente como Holmes.

–Te pregunté qué es esa cosa que te guardaste en el bolsillo.

–Creo que no es asunto tuyo –dijo John, y se volvió hacia la ventana.

–Así que de verdad eres un _muggle_ , ¿no? Lo sabía, tu mamá no parecía una bruja aunque intentara disfrazarse con esa túnica.

John lo miró enojado, no porque le molestara que lo llamaran _muggle_ a él o a Martha, sino porque ese idiota realmente pensaba que aquello era algo por lo que avergonzarse.

–Oh, esto es aburrido –bufó el chico desconocido, con un atisbo de irritación, sin mirar a nadie en particular–. James, pareces un abuelo.

Y se fue dejando a sus acompañantes atrás sin volver la vista ni una sola vez. Moriarty pareció contrariado y se quedó viendo el pasillo por donde se había ido, luego se volvió hacia John, enojado, como si éste le hubiera robado su osito de peluche. Pero antes que dijera nada, Holmes puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico y se dirigió a John:

–Los aparatos de esa índole no son funcionales en Hogwarts, por si te interesa saber –le señaló con irritante condescendencia–. Vamos, James.

–Pero-... –Moriarty no quería irse.

–¿Ya estás intimidando a la gente de nuevo, Holmes? –una nueva voz se sumó.

Esta vez, de parte de un chico de cabello castaño desordenado y ojos del color de la miel. Él no se quedó mirando desde el pasillo, sino que entró al cubículo con John, pasando de largo a la dupla estirada.

–¿Puedo? –le preguntó, señalando el asiento de enfrente.

–Oh, claro –contestó, John, sorprendido.

–Edward Lupin –se presentó el chico, estirando su mano con una sonrisa.

Irradiaba seguridad en sí mismo, pero de una forma agradable. John le devolvió el saludo amistosamente.

–John Watson.

"John Watson" escuchó repetir su nombre a los tres chicos en distintas tonalidades, lo cual fue bastante inquietante.

–¿Y qué es lo que quieren ellos contigo, John Watson? –le preguntó Lupin, señalando a los dos que aún acechaban en la puerta.

–Absolutamente nada –contestó Holmes por él, apático– Vamos, James.

Esta vez se llevó al menor con firmeza, aunque Moriarty parecía realmente irritado.

–Sí, no hay nada peor que se te pegue la licantropía y la sangre sucia al mismo tiempo –comentó rápidamente, con despecho.

–¡James! –lo regañó Holmes, mientras Lupin se ponía en pie.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Moriarty, altivo–. ¿A caso es mentira?

Holmes pareció tan exasperado que por primera vez John le vio una emoción en el rostro. Desde fuera daba la impresión de que su primo le parecía una suerte de problema del cual él tenía la desgracia de hacerse responsable.

–Ya nos vamos –les dijo, arqueando ambas cejas, como dejando en claro que no quería problemas.

–Sí, mejor llévatelo y enséñale a cerrar la boca, o nos lo vamos a comer –advirtió Edward Lupin, con una sonrisa torcida.

John no dijo nada aunque le quedó más clara la situación. Al parecer James Moriarty era bastante maleducado, pero ni siquiera Holmes aprobaba su actitud. Eso fue un verdadero alivio.

Cuando se fueron y se quedó solo con Lupin, éste lucía apenado.

–Disculpa lo que dijo, la verdad no tengo idea de quién es, pero espero que no te hagas una mala idea de los magos sólo por él –claramente había asumido que John era hijo de _muggles_.

–Sí, creo que tuve la mala suerte de que Moriarty fuera el primer alumno de Hogwarts en hablarme –contestó.

–¿Moriarty? ¿Ese chico? –ante el asentimiento de John, bufó–. Con razón. Su familia estaba llena de Mortífagos... supongo que los Holmes se habrán hecho cargo de él porque casi todos los Moriarty están en Azkabán ahora.

–¿Azkabán?

–La prisión de los magos –aclaró Lupin, y luego añadió–. Créeme, no quieres saber cómo es.

John pensó que tal vez sí quería. Nada mejor que una buena historia de terror, pero tal vez había temas mejores en ese momento.

–¿Y tú en qué año vas? –no parecía ser de primero. Demasiado confiado.

–Voy en segundo, y soy de Gryffindor. La mejor casa de todas, y no es porque yo lo diga –bromeó.

–Eso parece. Era la casa de Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter.

–Sí, bueno, mi padre también estuvo en Gryffindor –dijo el chico–. Pero John, está bien cualquier casa, ¿sabes? Mi mamá era de Hufflepuff y era muy valiente. Y una metamorfomaga.

Eso lo hizo arrugar el ceño, no se atrevía a preguntarle por qué hablaba de sus padres en pasado, pero ¿qué era una metamorfomaga? No alcanzó a mencionarlo porque entonces vio cómo Lupin cerraba los ojos con expresión concentrada, y de pronto comenzaron a crecer sus orejas adoptando una forma puntiaguda. Al abrir los ojos, sus pupilas se habían puesto de un color amarillo brillante.

John quedó boquiabierto, y después de un momento, sus orejas volvieron a achicarse, pero sus ojos se pusieron azules, igual que su cabello. Después el azul se degradó en verde, hasta que finalmente volvió a su color ámbar original.

–¡Wow! ¡Increíble! –exclamó John, sorprendido.

–A veces me cuesta un poco controlarlo, lo más fácil es el color de cabello –dijo complacido, y por su pelo pasaron rápidamente una sucesión de colores que John no fue capaz de seguir completamente–. Pero modificar las formas de mi cuerpo es más complicado... estoy aprendiendo.

–¡Pues yo creo que es realmente genial! –dijo John.

Una enorme y contagiosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lupin.

~oOo~

Pasó una hora en que no sufrieron interrupciones y John se sintió lo suficientemente amigo de Edward como para empezar a llamarlo así. Cuando pasó una señora con el carrito de la comida, recordó que no había desayunado por los nervios, así que desenvolvió la vianda que había traído. Edward compró unos dulces llamados Ranas de Chocolate y le tendió algunas. Por supuesto, no podían ser iguales a las chucherías _muggles_ ; en cuanto abrió el primer paquete, la rana saltó hacia afuera huyendo de él. El Gryffindor rió pero la atrapó en el aire y se la devolvió a John. Estaba deliciosa, y dentro del envoltorio había una figurita con la imagen de Harry Potter y una pequeña biografía en la parte de atrás. Potter movía un brazo atrapando en su mano una pequeña pelota dorada con alitas. Era una figura bastante elaborada para ser de una chuchería, pensó John.

–Puedes coleccionarlas –le contó Edward–, yo tengo varias repetidas, te las puedo dar.

–Gracias –sonrió.

John le dio a Edward la mitad de su comida, que eran en su mayoría bizcochos y mini strudels que había preparado él mismo con ayuda de Martha la noche anterior. Sabía que tenía buena mano para la cocina, así que aceptó el cumplido de su compañero cuando encontró todo delicioso.

Edward le explicó varias cosas sobre Hogwarts, y cuando John volvió a revisar su teléfono para verificar si su mensaje se había enviado, pareció muy curioso sobre el aparato y se encontró a sí mismo explicándole a grandes rasgos cómo funcionaba la tecnología _muggle_.

Fue entonces que el chico pálido que había acompañado a Moriarty y a Holmes se asomó desde el pasillo, pero venía solo esta vez.

–¿Eso es un teléfono celular? –preguntó a secas.

Ambos se sorprendieron de su repentina irrupción.

–Eh... –John no atinó a contestar en seguida, lo cual provocó que el recién llegado rodara los ojos, como irritado por su falta de elocuencia.

–¿Puedo verlo? –dijo, entrando al compartimento.

–¿Y quién eres tú? –preguntó Edward.

–No voy a hacerle nada, sólo quiero verlo –dijo a John, ignorando al otro completamente.

–Eh... claro. Toma.

El chico se sentó junto a él y recibió el teléfono. No era que John sintiera desapego por su móvil, pero no creyó que fuera a intentar robárselo con Edward presente, con quien intercambió una curiosa mirada. El muchacho movía rápidamente sus dedos sobre el pequeño teclado, entrando y saliendo de las distintas funciones y aplicaciones.

–¿Sabes usarlo? –le preguntó.

–Tienes un mensaje sin enviar –contestó el chico.

–Creo que no hay señal aquí dent... ¡Hey, no leas mis mensajes! –exclamó molesto, quitándole el celular de las manos.

–Por favor, como si me importara tu aburrida vida privada –bufó el aludido, con frialdad.

–¿Y qué sabes tú si es aburrida o no? No me conoces, genio –espetó.

Él chico puso sus ojos sobre él y John sintió un curioso escalofrío. Era una extraña mirada, completamente cruda y directa. Intensa. Sus ojos tenían un color particular que parecía gris, pero así como cambiaba el paisaje del otro lado de la ventana, cambiaba también el color de sus pupilas, a veces azul, a veces verde, pero siempre fríos. ¿Sería también un metamorfomago? se preguntó. Aquel vistazo no duró más que un instante, y entonces el chico soltó:

–Perdiste a tus padres, vives con tu tía y tu hermano mayor. Son panaderos... o tienen un salón de té. Juegas fútbol, aunque de todas formas pasas bastante tiempo en casa, donde también cooperas con el negocio o la cocina. Tocas el clarinete. Te criaste entre muggles y no sabías que eras un mago hasta que recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts. Anoche casi no dormiste. Lamentas que tus amigos no puedan saber lo que eres, y que tu hermano esté celoso de que seas un mago y él no. Creo que eso es bastante para los primeros cinco minutos de conocerte, ¿no crees?

John no estaba seguro de si estar molesto o increíblemente sorprendido. ¿Acaso todos los magos que conociera iban a dejarlo estupefacto por algo? Era imposible que supiera todas esas cosas. John no tenía tanta información en su móvil, de hecho no tenía nada referente a lo que el chico había dicho.

–¿Como...?

No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta porque el muchacho se puso en pie con garbo y salió del compartimento, pero en el último instante se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo.

–Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes, y gracias por dejarme ver tu teléfono –y se fue.

El cubículo quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y entonces Edward reaccionó.

–Genial. Otro Holmes.

~oOo~

Después de que Sherlock Holmes se retirase del compartimento, comenzó un desfile de compañeros nuevos que conocían a Edward y fueron muy amistosos con John, quien agradeció internamente al Gryffindor por no mencionar las anteriores palabras de Holmes sobre su vida.

Gregory Lestrade, un chico simpático y bronceado de quinto curso, estaba muy contento porque ese año sería el capitán del equipo de _quidditch_ de la casa Gryffindor y animaba a Edward a realizar las pruebas para ser miembro. Le explicaron lo mejor que pudieron cómo se jugaba y trataron de entusiasmarlo también a él, pero para el año siguiente.

Mary Morstan, de segundo, compañera de Edward de Gryffindor, apareció para regañarlo por dejarla abandonada en compañía de una chica de primero llamada Molly Hooper, de quien estaba tratando de huír porque al parecer se le había pegado como una lapa, "es una llorona" había dicho. Más tarde apareció Victor Trevor, un chico rufo y muy tímido que entraba a primero como John. Llevaba un gato blanco en brazos, con una mancha de color negro en uno de sus ojos. Les contó que seguramente sería seleccionado a Hufflepuff porque su familia siempre lo había sido, y también les preguntó por el chico Holmes que había visto entrar a su compartimento.

–¿Sherlock Holmes?

–Sí –dijo Victor, intimidado–. He escuchado que su familia apoyaba a Ya-sabes-quien. Es mejor que no te involucres con ellos.

–Querrás decir Voldemort –dijo Edward, haciendo a Victor estremecerse–. Está muerto definitivamente, ya no vale la pena temer su nombre.

–¿Es cierto lo que él dice? –preguntó John.

–Sí, bueno, algunos Holmes fueron procesados, pero eso le puede pasar a cualquier familia –aclaró Edward–. Lo cierto es que son todos Slytherin, eso sí.

–Pero... dijiste que los Moriarty...

–Eso es harina de otro costal, los Moriarty siempre fueron magos tenebrosos, pero no me atrevería a juzgar a los Holmes por tener cierto parentesco con ellos –aclaró Edward, encongiéndose de hombros–. Siempre fueron una familia tradicionalista pero no son idiotas, actualmente quedan muy pocos Puristas declarados. Después de la última guerra, las cosas están cambiando mucho.

–Cuando dices Puristas...

–Puristas de la sangre, los que siguieron a Voldemort en su momento. Ya casi no quedan de esos. Y los que además fueron Mortífagos están siendo cazados sin tregua por los Aurores. Créeme, Moriarty es de los pocos tontos que te toparás en Hogwarts, y no creo que esa actitud le dure mucho.

John trató de confiar en lo que le decía Edward ya que parecía el chico más sensato, amable, genial e inteligente con quien se había topado desde que había tenido su primer contacto con el mundo mágico. Era franco y abierto, de manera que se le hacía fácil confiar en él. La idea de que defendiera a los hermanos Holmes a pesar de que claramente no le caían bien, era para John un inequívoco signo de sensatez. Se dio cuenta que ya apreciaba a Edward Lupin y quería ser su amigo definitivamente.

~oOo~

Anochecía y el cielo estaba completamente nublado cuando anunciaron que llegarían a la escuela en media hora y debían ponerse el uniforme. Edward se fue, puesto que había dejado su baúl en otro compartimento. John revisó por última vez su teléfono tan sólo para notar que el mensaje finalmente no se había enviado. Lo apagó para no ocupar toda la batería porque no estaba seguro de que hubiese electricidad en Hogwarts. Se cambió de ropa y decidió probar su segundo artilugio. Ya que Hooch le dijera que los dispositivos digitales no funcionaban, a John se le ocurrió llevar un viejo _walkman_ de Harry, junto con algunas cintas que grabó en casa con su música favorita. Siendo análogo, no debería haber problemas, ¿verdad?

Afuera sólo había bosques y niebla, nubes cargadas de humedad. De pie frente a la ventana, acompañado del traqueteo del tren, nerviosamente le dio a _play_ con su dedo frío casi esperando que no funcionara, pero enseguida las notas comenzaron a brotar de los audífonos. ~La introducción con el piano, la batería, el bajo, la guitarra... entonces la voz... _In the heat of the desert sun, on the blistering trail_...

Alguien le tocó el hombro haciéndolo voltear. Era Sherlock Holmes. Se sacó uno de los audífonos para preguntarle qué quería, pero él pareció tomarlo como una invitación para quitárselo de la mano y ponerlo en su propio oído... _a wanted man sprung from jail_...

Su ceño fruncido, mirando con curiosidad el aparato que John tenía en su mano... _Slow in motion and shadowless, the switch and the spurs_...

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo funciona?

John le quitó el audífono con cuidado pero rápidamente. Holmes hizo ademán de protestar pero optó por no hacerlo.

–¿Qué es eso? –volvió a preguntar, exigente, como si John no tuviera derecho a saber algo que él ignoraba.

–¿Pues qué te importa? –contestó John, calmadamente–. ¿A qué has venido?

–¿Por qué no puedes decirme? –preguntó el chico, deconcertado.

Le llevaba a John media cabeza –aunque era más delgado– pero su actitud era sobretodo curiosa, no agresiva como la de Moriarty. John apagó el _walkman_ y lo enfrentó.

–Oh, pues no sé, ¿por qué no puedes decirme tú cómo adivinaste todo eso de mí? –lo retó John.

–Yo no adivino –aclaró Holmes, inexpresivo–. Deduzco.

Eso no explicaba nada.

– _Okey_ , ¿cómo lo hiciste? Deducirme, ¿cómo?

Holmes lo observó un instante con el ceño fruncido, luego tomó aire y lo dejó ir. Daba la impresión de que realmente no quería hacer eso.

–El paquete de pastelería que traías –John miró el envoltorio de su desayuno con el logo del Speedy's, que aún estaba sobre su asiento– no es mágico, los diseños no se mueven, es de una tienda _muggle_ , sin embargo está mal impreso y tiene pruebas de tinta por ambos lados, así que es un papel de descarte que no puedes usar con clientes. Tienes harina entre las uñas, la parte baja de tus pantalones y en tu calzado. Tu tía también tenía harina entre la ropa, conclusión: la pastelería, o salón de té es de tu familia, y tú cocinas. Tus zapatillas están bien cuidadas pero el desgaste en la zuela y la punta sugiere que juegas un deporte _muggle_ donde hay que patear una pelota mientras corres, el callo en tu pulgar es diferente al de tus otras yemas, típico del uso de las llaves y orificios de un clarinete. Por tu ropa y el uso de un teléfono celular, además de no saber que dentro de este tren no podrías enviar un mensaje en absoluto (cualquier mago sabe eso), asumo que te criaste entre _muggles_ , y no sabías que eras un mago. Supongo que tu falta de sueño (por tus ojeras y la caída inconsciente de tu párpado derecho) también es debido a que estabas nervioso por tu primer día en Hogwarts. Tus mensajes de texto indican que tus amigos no saben que eres mago, pero te importan. Llamaste Martha a la mujer que estaba contigo en el andén, pero eres muy afectivo con ella, así que te crió pero no es tu madre.

Holmes hablaba bastante rápido, pero era serio en cada palabra. Su forma de explicar sugería que todas las deducciones que había hecho seguían una sencilla línea de acontecimientos que había observado tanto en conjunto como por separado, como algo muy simple.

–¿Cómo...? ¿Estabas mirándome en el andén? –eso fue lo que más le inquietó.

Holmes se encogió de hombros.

–Sólo un vistazo, soy muy observador.

–Ya veo que lo eres –comentó, abrumado–. ¿...y lo de los celos? –faltaba ese cabo.

El chico sonrió.

–Es una suposición, pero una buena, basándome en el comportamiento humano, en realidad. Tu ropa está bien cuidada pero te queda grande y tiene unos tres años, así que la heredaste. El teléfono que me pasaste había sido marcado con un nombre, Harry, en tu swéter hay una etiqueta interior que sólo dice HW ¿Harry Watson? ¿Comparten ropa y teléfono pero Harry no vino a despedirte? En una familia de _muggles_ es bastante atípico que todos los hijos sean magos, y es muy usual que se desarrollen celos o rivalidades por parte del hermano que nació sin magia. No es un hermano muerto porque de estarlo, no te sentirías bien usando sus cosas para recordarlo cada día. Además la ropa no es tan vieja, así que la diferencia de edad no es demasiada, si Harry fuera mago como tú, también habría venido a tomar el tren.

El silencio volvió a invadir el compartimento, sólo sonando el traqueteo del tren. John estaba alucinando pero Holmes no lo estaba viendo, sus ojos estaban fijos en el paisaje de afuera y no se movía.

– _Okey_ –dijo John con aceptación–. Eso. Fue. ¡Brillante!

El chico lo miró entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

–¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que crees? –preguntó escéptico.

– _Sip_ –reiteró, como si fuera tan rotundamente cierto que no había caso de negarlo–. Brillante, absolutamente genial.

–Bueno... eso no es lo que la gente suele decirme –dijo Holmes, extrañado.

–¿Ah, no?

– _Nop_.

–¿Y qué es lo que la gente te dice?

–Jódete.

John rompió a reír, y Holmes pareció aún más sorprendido. Entonces, en ese serio rostro de mirada tan fría como el hielo, de pronto una pequeña e insegura sonrisa afloró por la comisura de su elegante boca. No engreída, una sonrisa una de verdad. Sólo un atisbo tímido, pero John pudo verla.

El tren comenzó a ralentizar la marcha y el ajetreo en el pasillo volvió. Los alumnos iban y venían con sus túnicas negras sobrepuestas al uniforme gris.

–No necesitas llevar tu equipaje, los elfos domésticos lo harán –le informó Holmes.

John no quiso detenerse a pensar en cómo supo que precisamente estaba pensando en sacar su baúl de debajo del asiento. El chico le sonrió con suficiencia.

–Es una suposición loable si es tu primera vez en Hogwarts pero no tu primera vez en un tren –contestó a la pregunta que John no había formulado–. Ahora bien, ¿me dirás lo que es ese aparato?

–Un _walkman_ –contestó John, divertido–. Reproduce cassettes de audio.

Holmes pareció tratar de comprender aunque obviamente esas palabras no le decían nada. Sin embargo, antes de que preguntara más, el tren se detuvo y algunos alumnos mayores que llevaban una insignia en el pecho con una letra "P", comenzaron a dar instrucciones por los pasillos y tuvieron que seguirlos. Vio a Edward bajando del tren y trató de alcanzarlo. Cuando miró a su lado, se dio cuenta de que Sherlock Holmes ya no estaba ahí.

~oO0Oo~


	4. Capítulo III Selección

**Summary:** Crossover BBCSherlock!HarryPotter / AU / Teenlock / Slash / Sherlock/John / En el verano de 2010, John Watson está listo para entrar a la misma secundaria que su hermana mayor, sin embargo una inesperada carta llega al 221B de la calle Baker.

 **Advertencias:** AU, crossover BBCSherlock!HarryPotter, teenlock, slash, Sherlock/Joh

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Harry Potter como Sherlock y todos sus personajes, universos, adaptaciones, reinterpretaciones, presentes y pasadas NO me pertenecen. Esto en un fanfiction sin fines de lucro.

Silabaria L.

* * *

 **Las mágicas aventuras de John Watson**

~oO0Oo~

 **Capítulo III. Selección**

Hogwarts era la construcción más vasta y grandilocuente en la que John había estado. Porque había visitado el palacio de Buckingham con su escuela, pero esto no tenía punto de comparación con sus imponentes muros y todas esas torres. Desde su viaje en bote donde todas las hermosas luces del castillo les dieron la bienvenida en medio de la oscuridad, John estaba completamente intimidado. Y no era el único.

Se aglomeraron todos en el enorme vestíbulo donde una mujer que se presentó como Hestia Jones, subdirectora de la escuela, les habló de la selección pronta a celebrarse en el gran comedor, donde los estaban esperando. Al bajarse del tren, un frío y brumoso clima los había obligado a todos a ponerse el gorro puntiagudo y arrebujarse en sus túnicas, pero allí dentro se estaba cálido y confortable. Todos parecían nerviosos, aún más después de la aparición de la rígida subdirectora, con sus ojos azules que parecían de hielo y su cabello negro apretado en una impecable coleta.

John lamentó que su primera amistad en el expreso fuera con un chico de segundo año. Edward se despidió de él y le deseó suerte al bajar del tren, ya que él llegaría al castillo por una ruta diferente a la suya. Los de primero tenían que subir en pequeños botes a la orilla del Lago Negro, los cuales los llevaron hasta Hogwarts por agua. Una auténtica novatada, pero una buena después de todo. Hagrid, el guardabosques de la escuela, los había guiado. Era un hombre enorme de abundante barba entrecana –John recordó haberlo visto en el Caldero Chorreante. Lo único malo de aquella segregación era que ahora que se encontraba entre alumnos de primero solamente, no tenía a nadie con quien paliar su nerviosismo. Buscó a Victor Trevor con la vista pero, aunque no hubiera muchos de ellos ahí, todos le parecían desconocidos y en cada rostro veía la misma inseguridad.

Aunque para ser justos, Victor Trevor no era el único chico nuevo que conocía. Gracias a su altura, no le fue difícil divisar a Sherlock Holmes en un rincón. Junto a él estaba James Moriarty, que parecía inmerso en una charla completamente unilateral porque Holmes no le prestaba la más mínima atención, tan ocupado como estaba escudriñando entre los alumnos con elegante pose pensativa. De pronto sus ojos se encontraron y sin mediar ninguna señal, Holmes caminó hacia a él, dejando a Moriarty con una desconcertada y molesta expresión.

–Watson –dijo Holmes, cuando llegó a su lado, inclinando brevemente la cabeza.

Se mostraba algo rígido para tratarse de un chico tan joven y tan directo, pero tenía que admitir que no le caía mal, no como su hermano mayor. Le sonrió con algo de sorna.

–John está bien para mí.

Holmes alzó una ceja sorprendido, pero entonces John lo vio de nuevo, ese pequeñísimo movimiento en la esquina de su boca, que parecía completamente involutario pero inevitable.

–John, entonces. Me puedes decir Sherlock, también.

–¡Wow! ¿En serio? ¿Tengo ese honor? –se burló, enfatizando la pregunta con una mano en el pecho.

Lo más gracioso fue que Sherlock no pareció captar en seguida que era una broma, pero finalmente rió con él.

–Muy gracioso –dijo después–. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué casa quieres ir? –preguntó.

–Oh, no, ¿tú también? –se quejó John–. ¡Parece que eso de las casas fuera lo más importante del mundo!

Aquel reclamo pareció inesperado para Sherlock.

–Bueno, eso depende –dijo con esa expresión ceñuda y reflexiva que John ya había asociado con él de forma permanente–. Si tienes en cuenta que pasarás siete años compartiendo dormitorio con el mismo grupo de personas, entonces puede que te importe. Por lo demás... creo que todas serán igual de aburridas.

–Tú estarás en Slytherin, ¿verdad?

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Bueno... sólo es algo que escuché en el tren.

–Te han hablado de mi familia –no era una pregunta, y aunque no lucía molesto, John no sabría decir cuándo ese chico lo estaba.

–Pues... algo así, sólo lo de la casa –mintió, quitándole importancia.

Sherlock lo miró estrechando sus ojos...

–Bueno, pues sí, en mi familia todos son de Slytherin –dijo después de un segundo, encogiéndose de hombros–. Creo que una vez un tatarabuelo quedó en Ravenclaw y lo desheredaron –le contó, ante el asombro de John, pero en seguida añadió–. Pero eso no implica nada. En realidad todo depende de tu propia percepción.

–¿Tu propia percepción? No entiendo... ¿de qué va la selección exactamente?

Sherlock iba a contestar, pero justo en ese momento, las pesadas y altas puertas del gran comedor se abrieron para darles paso. Sherlock lo tomó del codo repentinamente, aunque no de forma brusca.

–¿A qué casa quieres ir? –preguntó de nuevo en voz baja, mientras el resto de chicos avanzaba.

–Eh... no sé-...

–Sí que sabes. ¿Cuál te atrae más? –insistió.

Se estaban quedando atrás, así que John comenzó a caminar. El chico lo soltó pero siguió avanzando muy de cerca. Realmente no sabía qué contestarle, él suponía que iba a ser un Hufflepuff porque le gustaba estar entre amigos y sentirse en confianza todo el tiempo, pero si fuera por él...

–Bueno... creo que seré un Hufflepuff –susurró John, Sherlock tenía que inclinar la cabeza para escucharlo, pero asintió.

–¿Esa es la casa que prefieres? –el aire cerca de su oído le dio escalofríos.

Era difícil concentrarse en la pregunta cuando estaba rodeado de aquel gigantesco salón lleno de velas flotantes y el cielo encapotado en lugar de techo. No, no era la casa que prefería, sin embargo miraba las cuatro mesas alargadas llenas de estudiantes entusiasmados y casi le daba lo mismo en cuál quedar. Pero no realmente... porque Edward Lupin le había caído bien.

–Bueno... a decir verdad, prefiero Gryffindor, si es por elegir, claro... –musitó.

Por suerte no eran los únicos en estar cuchicheando ya que se oía un murmullo generalizado, del tipo que se escucha en iglesias o actos públicos, cuando todos susurran a la vez aprovechando su anonimato. Sherlock guardó silencio por un momento. Se detuvieron en medio del pasillo central, de cara a los alumnos de la escuela y de espaldas a la mesa presidencial donde se instalaba el plantel de profesores y la directora.

–Es por Lupin, ¿verdad? –volvió a preguntarle.

Con lo poco que le conocía, John no se sorprendió de que lo adivinara, pero de todas formas dio un respingo, consiguiendo una sonrisa de suficiencia por parte de Sherlock.

La subdirectora Jones colocó un taburete frente al grupo de alumnos de primero y encima dejó un raído sombrero puntiagudo. Era el sombrero de mago por excelencia, de ala ancha y la punta torcida, aunque muy viejo y remendado. John no sabía qué pensar de la inminente selección, pero Sherlock a su lado estaba tranquilo y miraba el sombrero como si esperara algo de él, así que lo imitó.

Entonces el sombrero comenzó a moverse y pareció despertar de un letargo. Un rasgón se abrió cerca del ala y como si fuera su boca, el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

 _~Bienvenidos, bienvenidos_

 _a los días de la paz_

 _y no te quedes dormido,_

 _todos somos un disfraz._

 _Si al extraño subestimas_

 _oh, incauto has de saber_

 _que del brote mas pequeño_

 _magia puedes aprender._

 _Si has dudado lo que digo_

 _tu talón tienes mordido_

 _sin ayuda de enemigos,_

 _insensato, ¡ya has perdido!_

 _La alimañana que te acecha_

 _no es el águila ni el león_

 _y no va a asestar tal flecha_

 _una serpiente o un tejón._

 _Tan certero y a destajo_

 _fulminará tu razón_

 _y en tu pecho un vil cascajo_

 _quedará por corazón._

 _Oh, viajero del camino_

 _cuando escuches mi canción_

 _al orgullo tan mezquino_

 _no le prestes atención._

 _Silencioso como astuto_

 _con sus dedos viciará_

 _ese portentoso fruto_

 _que ignorante comerás._

 _Pues si miras con fijeza_

 _tal vez cuenta te darás,_

 _tu enemigo y su fiereza_

 _a extramuros no hallarás._

 _Escondido en lo evidente_

 _siempre alerta esperará,_

 _en lo profundo de tu mente,_

 _tu fulgor confundirá._

 _No le cedas lo que amas,_

 _no idolatres su faz,_

 _porque allí dónde tú fallas_

 _tambalea nuestra paz._

 _Ya lo sabes, ¿lo has cogido?_

 _El destino no está dado,_

 _el trabajo es compartido,_

 _¡el sombrero ha hablado!~_

Cuando la canción terminó, se oyó un gran estallido de aplausos por parte de todo el alumnado. Muchos sonreían ante la actuación, aunque John no entendió el sentido de la letra.

–¿Seguro que no prefieres Ravenclaw? –le preguntó Sherlock en medio del ruido.

John rió. Aquello sí que era improbable.

–No soy tan inteligente, prefiero Gryffindor. Pero no creo que me dejen ahí.

Se lo quedó mirandó con sus penetrantes y cambiantes ojos que ahora mismo estaban verdes, su cabeza inclinada, haciéndole sentir bajo el más profundo escrutinio.

–Yo creo que sí, tienes madera de Gryffindor –declaró Sherlock.

John alzó las cejas, sorprendido, pero no dijo nada porque entonces los aplausos callaron y la subdirectora habló:

–Cuando los llame, cada uno se sentará en el taburete y se probará el sombrero. Cuando sean seleccionados, pueden dirigirse a la mesa que les corresponda –hizo un ademán señalando las cuatro mesas frente a ellos.

–¿Sólo es eso? ¿Probarse el sombrero? –susurró a Sherlock, quien asintió.

–¡Adler, Irene! –exclamó la profesora.

Una chica se separó del grupo. John se fijó en su delicado rostro de labios delineados y su ondulante cabello negro. Nunca había visto una chica de su edad que fuera tan bonita. Se sentó en el taburete y apenas el sombrero rozó su cabeza, se oyó resonar por todo el salón:

–¡SLYTHERIN! –sorprendiendo un poco a la niña que casi no alcanzó a probárselo.

Los aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin no se hicieron esperar, y Adler se dirigió hacia sus nuevos compañeros con una satisfecha sonrisa en su elegante rostro.

El siguiente fue Henry Baskerville, un chico de notorias orejas y ojos claros, seguido de Sally Donovan, una muchacha de abundantes rizos morenos. Ambos seleccionados a Gryffindor. Luego, Susan Croydon para Slytherin. A veces el sombrero tardaba varios segundos, otras veces sólo un momento en gritar una casa. John estaba nervioso de no ser seleccionado para ninguna. Miró a Sherlock que parecía confiado, o más bien inexpresivo, y pensó que seguramente él estaba tranquilo porque sabía que sería escogido para Slytherin con su hermano. No como John, que quería quedar junto a Edward pero honestamente ni siquiera estaba seguro de quedar en Hogwarts. Tal vez por haber crecido en el mundo _muggle_ eso podía pasar. Nadie se lo había explicado.

Cuando fue el turno de Sherlock, le lanzó una última mirada antes de dirigirse al taburete. Medio segundo después, John pensó que podría haberle deseado suerte, pero sus camaleónicos ojos eran siempre tan indescifrables que tardaba en reaccionar cuando él lo miraba. El chico se sentó y calzó el sombrero en su cabeza. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que –ante el asombro de John– de las viejas y descosidas fauces saliera un fuerte y decidido: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Al ponerse en pie nuevamente, le lanzó una media sonrisa presuntuosa a John, pero fue tan rápido que probablemente nadie más lo notó. Los aplausos no llegaron de inmediato, pero eventualmente resonaron en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Sherlock llegó a sentarse con seguridad, aunque John percibió el desconcierto del ambiente. Automáticamente buscó con la mirada a su hermano mayor en la mesa de Slytherin y lo encontró mirando con seriedad hacia donde estaba Sherlock, quien no le prestaba atención, sino que miraba hacia el grupo de neófitos que aún esperaban por ser seleccionados. Se fijó en que Moriarty también lucía estupefacto.

La selección continuó y John se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Sería lamentable no quedar en Gryffindor ahora que los dos chicos que conocía habían sido seleccionados allí. Molly Hooper, la niña llorona de la que Mary y Edward se habían escondido en el tren, fue convocada a Hufflepuff, y Moriarty por su puesto que no necesitó un sólo segundo en el banquillo para ser seleccionado a Slytherin. Victor Trevor, que esperaba quedar en Hufflepuff como el resto de su familia, fue elegido también en Gryffindor. Esto hizo pensar a John en las palabras de Sherlock, cuando le dijo que lo que contaba era "su propia percepción".

–¡Watson, John! –llamó Jones.

John se abstrajo tanto por un momento, que casi no oyó su nombre cuando lo dijeron. Nerviosamente se dirigió ante el sombrero bajo la reprobatoria mirada de la subdirectora, que estuvo a punto de exclamar su nombre otra vez. Miró hacia donde estaba Sherlock, que tenía una expresión burlesca en su aristocrática cara, y un poco más allá vio a Edward, que le daba ánimos con los pulgares arriba. Tomó aire y se sentó. El sombrero le quedaba grande y le tapó la mitad del rostro, dejándolo en completa oscuridad. Entonces, una voz resonó en su cabeza.

–Mmm... veamos, veo mucho valor y fuerza en ti. Una gran independencia, sí. Difícil de persuadir, aunque siempre defenderás lo que quieres...

–En Gryffindor, por favor en Gryffindor –pensó John, con fuerza.

–Oh –rió el sombrero–, ya veo... Así que Gryffindor, ¿eh? Ya veo por qué... No me lo pones nada difícil, pero, ¿estás seguro?

–Sí, por favor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor...

Volvió a escuchar esa risa en su cabeza.

–Sí, reconozco la mente de un león cuando la veo. Si estás seguro, entonces será ¡GRYFFINDOR! –gritó la última palabra para todo el salón.

John se puso en pie con gran felicidad, y en medio de todos los aplausos, se fue a sentar a la mesa donde sus compañeros de casa aguardaban con amistosas sonrisas. Escuchó silbidos también y vio que venían de Edward, que le señaló un lugar junto a él. John se dirigió raudo a su lado, sonriente. Cuando se sentó miró a Sherlock que quedó del otro lado, un par de puestos más allá. Se miraron un momento hasta que Victor Trevor, que se había sentado a su lado a pesar de lo que había dicho sobre los Holmes en el tren, lo tiró de la manga para seguir con lo que parecía una interesante conversación que John no llegaba a escuchar desde donde estaba.

Después de John, sólo quedaban tres chicos. Bill Wiggins, un niño pelirrojo de grandes ojos azules que también fue llamado a Gryffindor, Sebastian Wilkes para Slytherin, y por último una bonita chica de cabello castaño ondulado, seleccionada a Ravenclaw, Kaitlyn Winter.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron, Minerva McGonagall, la directora de la escuela, se puso en pie. A pesar de ser una mujer muy mayor, su porte erguido era regio y orgulloso. Con su apretado moño y sus penetrantes ojos, imponía un gran respeto. Esa mirada que abarcaba todo el gran comedor, parecía capaz de avergonzar hasta a una piedra, pensó John. Sin embargo, ella sonrió.

–Sean bienvenidos todos y cada uno de ustedes a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Esta escuela será su hogar, así que espero que se sientan como en casa y se respeten los unos a los otros como a su propia familia. Ahora por favor, disfruten del banquete.

Apenas terminó de decir aquellas emotivas y breves palabras, John vio aparecer sobre la mesa montones y montones de comida. Diferentes tipos de carnes asadas, horneadas, al jugo. Salsas y aderezos. Papas doradas, fritas, salteadas. Verduras al vapor, cocidas, ensaladas. Chocolate y caramelo fundidos. Guisos, caldillos, pasteles, budines... John no estaba seguro por dónde empezar. Ciertamente había olvidado lo hambriento que estaba desde que comiera su merienda dulce en el tren.

Decidió no pensar mucho en lo que quería porque todo se veía delicioso, y después confirmó que lo estaba. Edward a su lado, se sirvió un gran filete de carne medio cruda, que aderezó con mostaza. También se fijó que Sherlock a penas había ocupado su plato con algunas papas fritas y no parecía concentrado en ellas.

–Eso fue raro, ¿no crees? –comentó Edward, siguiéndole la vista a John–. Es como si un Malfoy quedara en Gryffindor, o un Weasley en Slytherin.

John no había escuchado nunca esos apellidos, pero entendió a qué se refería su amigo.

–Bueno, yo creí que me iban a dejar en Hufflepuff –se encogió de hombros–, tal vez simplemente es tu elección.

–Claro que lo es –sonrió en acuerdo–. Por eso me pregunto por qué quiso estar aquí.

–No te cae bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó John.

Esta vez fue Edward quien se encogió en gesto indiferente.

–Sólo conozco a su hermano mayor y es una pesadilla. Es un prefecto, mejor que no te topes con él –añadió al oído de John–. Espero que su hermanito no sea igual, o peor.

–No lo creo –dijo simplemente John.

–¡Hey! –Mary Morstan, que estaba del otro lado de Edward, le dio un codazo divertida–. No acapares al chico nuevo –luego lo miró sonriente–. ¿John, de dónde eres?

–Eh, vivo en Londres.

–¿Londres? Genial, me encantaría vivir en medio de la ciudad, pero mis papás dicen que es mucho lío un _fidelio –_ John no tenía idea de qué era un _fidelio_ –. ¿En qué parte de Londres?

–Marylebone.

–Oh, ¿y eso es central?

– _Síp_ –¿ella no conocía Londres?–, vivo cerca del Regent's Park, y de la estación Baker Street.

–Oh, te refieres al tren de los _muggles_ –dijo ella comprendiendo–. Nunca he tomado uno, deberías llevarme un día –le propuso, con un guiño.

–Tú eres quien quiere acaparar al nuevo –se quejó Edward.

–Yo también vivo en Marylebone –dijo el chico que se sentaba junto a John, Bill Wiggins.

–¿En serio? –preguntó John.

Bill asintió, sonriendo con sus azules ojos de lechuza. Le hizo ilusión que uno de sus compañeros viviera cerca, tal vez podrían verse durante el verano.

–¿Tu familia también es _muggle_? –le preguntó Mary a Bill. Al parecer ya todos sabían que la de John lo era.

–Mitad y mitad, pero vivimos en un callejón Intrazable –contestó.

–¿Intrazable? –volvió a preguntar John.

–Son zonas mágicas que los _muggles_ no pueden ver, y tampoco aparecen en sus mapas. Como el callejón Diagon, o este castillo –aclaró Edward–. Pero en Londres hay muy pocos lugares así, tú debes de vivir en Hammerbone, ¿no? –volviéndose hacia Bill.

– _Síp_ , mi papá no quiso al principio, pero cuando acabó la última guerra, mamá lo convenció.

John se fijó que Sherlock parecía pendiente de su conversación, aunque era improbable porque a la distancia que estaban, él no podía oír nada de lo que hablaba él con Victor Trevor.

–Oh, odio vivir en el campo –bufó Mary–. Me gustaría vivir en Londres.

–Muchos magos vivimos en los Condados Intrazables* –le contó Edward–. Y casi todos son rurales. En la ciudades es más arriesgado, así que...

–¿Condados? ¡¿Condados completos?! –John no podía creerlo.

– _Síp_ , yo vivo en el de Ceòthach Gleann aquí en Escocia, y Mary viven en Tairseach Beag.

John nunca había oído de un condado que se llamara así, y ciertamente jamás habría imaginado que se pudiera esconder un condado entero, pero claro, Hogwarts ya era lo bastante grande. A medida que la comida desaparecía de su plato, comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo mucho que la magia podía conseguir, y que en efecto, en malas manos, podía ser muy peligrosa.

De pronto, sintió un gran frío atravesarlo, como si estuviera bajo un chaparrón de agua helada.

–¡No hagas eso a los nuevos, Nick! –dijo Edward molesto.

–Pero si es la bienvenida oficial –habló una voz masculina altisonante sobre la cabeza de John.

Miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que estaba envuelto en una niebla helada que tenía forma de persona. El fantasma se alejó atravesando la mesa y en seguida John sintió el calor que había perdido bajo su influencia. Pasó por encima de Sarah Sawyer, una chica rubia que también era de primero, quien pareció sufrir los mismos escalofríos. Luego el difunto se volvió para mostrar su blanca apariencia prerrenacentista y el horrible corte que cruzaba su cuello, adornado con una línea plateada de sangre hectoplásmica.

Se presentó con una reverencia como Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, pero ante su exasperación los chicos le dijeron a John que podía llamarlo sencillamente _Nick_ , añadiendo el "Casi Decapitado" si quería molestarlo de veras. Había muchos fantasmas en Hogwarts, según le contaron, y cada casa tenía los propios. John sonrió, feliz de comprobar que los fantamas que siempre había visto, en realidad no eran sólo parte de su imaginación.

No se dio cuenta cuando la mesa se llenó de postres, pasteles, helados, y también jarras de té, leche y chocolate caliente. Sin embargo ya no tenía hambre y sólo tomó una taza de chocolate que le supo a gloria.

–Mmmm... los cocineros de Hogwarts podrían competir con Martha –comentó, más para sí que para el resto. Su nariz colmada del vapor chocolatado.

–Son los elfos domésticos –dijo Edward. Y ante su interrogante mirada, especificó–. Los cocineros. Las cocinas están aquí abajo –señaló el suelo a sus pies, y luego al oído de John–, te puedo mostrar cómo entrar, si quieres.

–¿Está prohibido o algo?

–Mmmm, no exactamente, pero la puerta es secreta –sonrió–. Los elfos te dan toda la comida que quieras con sólo pedirla.

–¿En serio? –John no podía imaginarse a los elegantes elfos _tolkenianos_ , o a los orgullosos _sapkowkianos_ haciendo la comida de una escuela.

Recordó que Sherlock ya se los había mencionado en el tren, eran los que iban a llevar su equipaje. Al parecer los elfos eran sirvientes en el mundo mágico, y algo en esa idea se le hacía incómoda a John, y no era sólo la desilusión de saber que todas esas historias que tanto le gustaban no eran ciertas. Aunque tenía que admitir que la existencia de la magia por sí misma ya era una fantasía que jamás imaginó que podría cumplirse.

McGonagall volvió a ponerse de pie y el gran salón guardó silencio en poco tiempo.

–Espero que hayan disfrutado de la cena –dijo la directora–. Como cada año, hay algunos anuncios que debo hacer. En primer lugar, el Bosque Prohibido tiene ese nombre por una razón, y espero que ninguno de ustedes se adentre en él, ya que pueden correr serio peligro –si John tuvo dudas de que hablara en serio, se disiparon en cuanto vio que nadie se lo tomaba a chiste en el salón–. En segundo lugar, la magia en los pasillos está terminantemente prohibida, así como los pleitos.

"También les recuerdo, que nuestro toque de queda es a las diez de la noche, hora en la cual todos los estudiantes deben estar dentro sus respectivas casas.

"Las pruebas para entrar a los equipos de quidditch comenzarán durante la tercera semana de septiembre, y los interesados deben hablar con madame Hooch –acompañó lo último con un ademán hacia la albina profesora sentada en la mesa presidencial–. Ahora, como es la tradición, hemos de cantar el himno del colegio, por favor, todos de pie –con una solemne floritura de varita, hizo aparecer en el aire unas serpenteantes y brillantes líneas que fueron formando palabras con la letra de una canción:

 _~Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Enséñanos algo, por favor,  
Aunque seamos viejos y calvos  
O jóvenes con las rodillas costrosas,  
Nuestras cabezas podrían llenarse  
Con algunas materias interesantes,  
Por que ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,  
moscas muertas y un poco de pelusa,  
Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,  
Devuélvenos lo que se nos olvidó,  
Simplemente hazlo lo mejor, nosotros haremos el resto  
Y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.~_

Al parecer no tenía melodía, pero todos la cantaron como creyeron conveniente. John casi muere de la risa, pero siguió el ejemplo de los demás. Tanto Edward como Mary le sonrieron también, mientras Bill lo miró con un divertido gesto de desconcierto. Por desgracia, no pudo ver la expresión de Sherlock porque estaba vuelto hacia la mesa de profesores. Todos terminaron la canción en tiempos diferentes, pero al caer el silencio McGonagall, que parecía conmovida por alguna razón, se pasó un pañuelo por debajo de sus gafas con recato. Les deseó buenas noches y les indicó a los nuevos alumnos seguir a los prefectos de cada casa hasta su sala común.

Los prefectos de Gryffindor eran como el ying y el yang, pensó John. James Sholto parecía salido de una película de vikingos, con su figura alta e imponente, su cabello rubio muy corto y los ojos grises, que por momentos le recordaron un poco a los de Sherlock. Jeanette Maegyr, en cambio, tenía rasgos mediterráneos, era menuda de grandes ojos negros al igual que su cabello. Mientras ella era cálida y extrovertida, Sholto era muy rígido y de pocas palabras, sin embargo parecían llevarse bien entre ellos, y ambos condujeron a los de primero en su recorrido a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba en la torre norte del castillo.

–Creo que seré el primer Holmes en conocer la sala común de Gryffindor –comentó Sherlock a su lado, con su particular sonrisa engreída.

John lo miró ceñudo.

–Ya lo sabías, ¿no? ...que te seleccionarían para Gryffindor, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

Sherlock se encongió de hombros.

–No era relevante.

Pero a él sí que le había preguntado hasta sacarle una respuesta, se dijo John, con algo de irritación. Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban bien iluminados por pequeños fuegos flotantes que enfilaban en la parte superiror de los gruesos muros. Estaba lleno de cuadros de diferentes tamaños con personajes que se movían de un lado a otro, a veces cambiándose de pintura. También había armaduras apostadas a los costados cada tanto, algunas hacían ruidos cuando ellos pasaban. Los caminos parecían bastante intrincados para John.

–Tu hermano se veía molesto con tu selección –dijo, para cambiar de tema.

–Mycroft debería aprender a no meter las narices en los asuntos de los demás –dijo Sherlock, tajante.

Al parecer no tenían una buena relación, pero pensó que no era momento de preguntar sobre eso.

–¿Mycroft? ¿En serio, _Mycroft_? ¿Es algo de los magos, o son sólo tus padres? –se burló John.

De nuevo la sonrisa incompleta apareció en la comisura de su boca.

–Creo que son sólo mis padres. Claramente los tuyos optaron por nombres más comunes, ¿no? John, Harry...

–De hecho –contestó lentamente John (oh, disfrutaría tanto este momento)–... Harry es diminutivo de Harriet.

Sherlock se paró en seco, con su seño fruncido. Katherine Riley, una niña pelirroja que venía tras él, no se detuvo a tiempo y lo chocó por la espalda, pero él ni se inmutó. Sholto se volteó al escuchar el quejido de Riley.

–¿Todo en orden? –preguntó.

–¡Harriet! –exclamó indignado Sherlock, ante la curiosa mirada de todos–. ¡Hermana! ¡Oh, siempre hay algo! –sacudió la cabeza exasperado.

John rió, encantado.

–Chicos, no se detengan –les apremió Jeanette, mientras Riley reprochaba a Sherlock:

–¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ten más cuidado!

Pero el chico no prestó atención a nadie, sólo siguió caminando murmurando el nombre de Harriet.

–Lo siento –se disculpó John, tanto a Riley como a los prefectos, antes de que todos siguieran su camino.

Cuando llegaron al final de un pasillo del séptimo piso, un enorme cuadro con una voluminosa señora que vestía volantes y encajes los estaba esperando.

–¿La contraseña? –pidió la dama del cuadro con voz ampulosa.

– _Carminibus_ –dijo Sholto.

Todos vieron cómo el cuadro se hacía a un lado cual hoja de una puerta, dejando ver un hueco en el muro por donde podía pasar una persona. Al encontrarse en la torre, la sala común de Gryffindor tenía forma circular. Era amplia y acogedora, con mullidos sillones, una gran chimenea, mesas y sillas de lustrosa madera maciza y tanto el tapiz como el alfombrado, y todo cuanto había en ella, lucía los colores rojo y dorado del escudo de la casa. Había varios chicos de diferentes cursos charlando y riendo junto al fuego, otros acababan de entrar junto con ellos.

Sholto los encaminó por unas escaleras de caracol hasta el dormitorio de los chicos de primer año, mientras que Jeanette conducía a las chicas por la subida opuesta. La habitación también era circular, con altas ventanas y pesadas cortinas aterciopeladas. Tal y como en la sala común, todo el decorado estaba en los colores de Gryffindor. Había cinco camas de cuatro postes con dosel y al pie de cada una estaban instalados los baúles.

Se miraron entre todos y Henry Baskerville, que había estado más apartado de ellos durante el banquete se presentó al resto de sus compañeros. En medio de la distendida charla, en la que Henry les contaba que él había estado viviendo en Estados Unidos y casi termina asistiendo a Ilvermorny en lugar de Hogwarts, John se puso a rebuscar su pijama con pereza. Su cama estaba junto a una amplia ventana desde donde podían verse los terrenos de la escuela aunque aquella brumosa noche era difícil distinguir demasiado.

A Sherlock le había tocado la cama junto a él, y ya tenía su pálido torso desnudo cuando él se disponía a cerrar sus doseles para cambiarse. John no sabía por qué se le quedó viendo durante más de un segundo, ni por qué desvió la vista en seguida cuando Sherlock lo miró de vuelta. Por alguna razón no se había imaginado que el chico tuviera un cuerpo, o que fuera humano, pensó, sintiéndose idiota por ello. Pero ahí estaba, sin ningún pudor poniéndose un elegante y sedoso pijama azul, que lucía más costoso que cualquier ropa que John o Harry hubieran usado alguna vez.

Bien, él aún tenía cierto reparo en que lo vieran desnudo, así que cerró el grueso dosel de su cama para arroparse en su vieja polera del _Zelda_ y sus cómodos pantalones de franela color rojo con toda la rapidez de que fue capaz. Cuando volvió a separar las cortinas, se dio cuenta que tanto Victor como Bill eran tan tímidos como él, pero ni Henry ni Sherlock –ambos más deshinibidos– comentaron nada respecto a ello.

–¡Hey, me gusta tu polera! –le sonrió Henry.

–Em... gracias –musitó, algo cohibido bajo el escrutinio de Sherlock, que estaba sentado a lo indio sobre su cama con un libro abierto entre las manos, que claramente había dejado de leer para mirarlo a él.

–Es una joda que aquí no funcione la tecnología, ¿no? –dijo Bill, que acababa de abrir sus propias cortinas.

–Sí, un poco –contestó John–, aunque dudo mucho que me aburra en este lugar.

–¡Joder, no! ¿Viste todos esos corredores y puertas? –Bill enfatizó sus palabras frotándose las manos con expresión golosa–. Dicen que Hogwarts está lleno de secretos.

–Bueno, después de la Batalla de Hogwarts muchos pasadizos fueron destruidos, así que algunos secretos murieron –comentó Victor, desde su cama frente a John.

–De todas formas los profesores nos mantendrán a tope con tarea –dijo Henry, con desgana–. Mi papá eligió Hogwarts porque aquí son más estrictos que en Estados Unidos.

–En ese caso, mejor me voy a la cama –decidió John, saltando sobre su colchón–, no quiero dormirme el primer día. Buenas noches, chicos.

Después de oír el "buenas noches" por parte de todos menos de Sherlock, John se metió bajo las cobijas. El sueño acudió raudo en cuanto hundió la cabeza en la suave y limpia almohada, lo último que oyó fue cómo los demás lo imitaban. Sin embargo, horas después, se despertó en la oscuridad tras su dosel cerrado, notando una suave y pequeña luz que provenía de la cama de al lado.

~oO0Oo~

* * *

 ***Nota:** sobre los _Condados Intrazables_ , la verdad no sé si es canon, pero me parece mucho que no. Al menos yo saqué la idea del fandom, específicamente del hermoso fanfic de Josephine Darcy titulado "The Marriage Stone", no sé si fue ella quien acuñó el término u otra/o autor/a y tampoco sé si en el mundo ideado por Rowling hay condados ocultos en Reino Unido. Los nombres de los condados y zonas Intrazables que aparecerán en este fic me los inventé yo, no sé gaélico ni irlandés pero espero que no hayan quedado tan mal.

Silabaria L.


End file.
